Physical
by Hihintayin Kita
Summary: I bet you thought of the Olivia Newton-John song, but no, sadly we won't hear Andy's or Sharon's body talk. They're getting their exercise on - at the gym.


Sweat.

Panting.

Tingling pain.

Andy was sure he had never worked up a sweat like this at the gym ever. Even before he got sober and used to frequent the gym, he was more of a weights kind of guy. He never took his cardio workouts seriously - until now.

After a relatively short day at the office, Captain Raydor mentioned heading to the gym to fit in a workout before picking up Rusty from school. Andy thought that was a good idea too, giving him the chance to spend time with her and getting some exercise.

Twenty agonizing minutes on the treadmill run later, he was not enjoying his time with Sharon like he thought he would. He didn't realize how out of shape he was until he kept on increasing his speed. While Sharon had no problem with continuing her jog, he was struggling to regulate his breathing and ignore the shooting pain in his calves. He snuck glances at her from time to time, marveling at the way she made a simple workout look graceful.

Well shit, this is a new epiphany, he thought.

He always thought she was attractive. She exuded self-confidence and wisdom that no young and perky girl had. It also helped that she had a pretty great body as well. Maybe that's why he wasn't chasing girls half his age as much as he used to. That Sharon Raydor persona, the confidence, the intelligence, and the loving care he saw every day at work - he realized that that was the kind of intimacy he wished for, not some tawdry one-time fling with a young blonde.

"Are you alright, Andy?" she asked, slowing down to a brisk walking speed.

"I'm so out of shape," he panted, matching her pace and grabbing for his water bottle.

"Come on, Andy," she stopped her treadmill and moved to step down, "take a break from the running. Let's work on something else."

When they walked into the studio, Andy was not expecting Sharon to go for the punching bags. She grabbed the gloves and handed one pair to him.

"It's still good cardio in my book," she said before launching her punches onto her bag, "I have to keep up with the skills after being behind a desk for so long."

Andy smiled as he went punch after punch. He thought he could get used to this workout, seeing it as a stress reliever as well. He was thoroughly enjoying the workout that he didn't realize how much time had passed. Some twenty minutes later and Sharon stopped assaulting her punching bag and moved to grab a pair of jump ropes.

"Jump roping, Captain? Really?" He took the jump rope she offered him.

"It's good too, what can I say?"

Five sets - with descending repetitions - later, Andy collapsed onto the wooden floor and stared at the ceiling. Sharon threw the ropes onto the side and stared at him with her hands on her hips.

"Do you feel really out of shape now?"

"Yeah," he replied as he sat up, "maybe I just need to focus on physical fitness as opposed to my diet."

"It's a whole lot better than drinking caffeinated juice," she joked as she grabbed her water bottle and left the studio.

Seconds later Andy got up from his spot and jogged after her.

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for sales pitches!" He caught up to her only to groan at the next workout she was about to start.

"Row machines, too?"

"It's good for the back," she shrugged, already in position at her machine. Andy joined her soon after and they were both rowing 2000 meters.

About fifteen minutes later, the two of them got up from their positions on the row machines. They headed over to the mats to stretch out their sore muscles.

"Oh good, I can still shower and still have time left over before I pick up Rusty," she said as she made her way towards the locker rooms.

"Really was a short day today," he downed the rest of his water before throwing the bottle into the recycling bin.

"A rarity," she stopped to look up at him. Without her heels she was inches shorter than Andy.

"You know, if you ever need someone to workout with," Sharon sounded hesitant, almost shy, which was a first, "do cardio with, don't hesitate to ask me."

Andy had to smile at that. He had a great, and exhausting, time with Sharon and he wanted to keep this up. "I'll take you up on that, Captain. I'm sure we can fit in some gym time after work."

She smiled at him and bid him goodbye before heading into the locker room.

The smile on his face didn't leave even after he headed out of the gym and to the parking lot.


End file.
